Dress to Impress
by Pandasushiroll
Summary: In which Felix and Peter watch Power Rangers with some of the younger boys and discover that they both have a surpring fetish for the uniforms. Cracky smutty oneshot!


_I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell for this. Buuut I can't bring myself to care that much. So here's a fic in which Peter and the boys are in the modern world watching Power Rangers. Anyway it's rated M because there's some smut wedged in here a bit later. Regardless this isn't meant to be taken too seriously. It's just a bit of cracky smutty fun. So please enjoy!_

* * *

It was Saturday morning and one of the twins (Jeremy) was sitting in Peter's lap humming along to the tune of a show called _Power Rangers. _Being eight, the kid wasn't particularly picky about the quality of the shows he watched, which made entertaining him easy. Felix had the other twin (Ethan) sprawled across his lap like the two couldn't have a care in the world. They had been lulled into a domesticity none of them thought was possible. And Peter wasn't entirely sure how to fix it.

"Which one is this?" Peter asked for the sake of establishing conversation.

"_Dino_ _Thunder_." Ethan supplied, rolling off his stomach to settle onto his back, keeping his eyes glued to the television at all times.

"It's the one where they harness the power of dinosaurs to fight crime and stuff." Jeremy peered over his shoulder with this look on his face like Peter should have known all of this already.

"Oh of course, how could I forget?" His insides prickled at the notion that the twins knew about something he didn't. How Felix was adamantly paying attention to this program, Peter hadn't the foggiest idea.

.

"Wait. Where the hell is the green one?" He said within three hours of exclusively watching several _Power Rangers _series. The channel was hosting a marathon to celebrate the 15th anniversary. "And why the hell isn't he the leader?"

"This is _Dino_ _Thunder_ again, Peter." The twins offered in unison.

"Besides red is a power color." Felix had returned from his foray into the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn and several sodas. Ethan had set up a mound of pillows in his absence, which Felix easily fit himself around once he was seated again.

Peter snorted as one large popcorn bowl and two sodas were handed to him. "_Red _is a power color? _Please. _Green is a power color. It's the best color in the entire spectrum." He handed his respective twin a can of soda and set the bowl off to the side of his lap.

"I don't know. I think the green suits look kind of…silly sometimes." Felix mimicked his actions, handing Ethan a soda and setting the popcorn to the side.

"Oh the green suits look silly? What about that ridiculous blue one from what was it," He nudged the twin still in his lap with his knee, and the boy perked up to listen. "…the one with all the cars?"

"Turbo? It had all the cool cars and stuff. And they had headlights on their helmets!" Recalling the details of the show had his eyes lighting up with excitement. They were sitting through commercials, the twins eagerly awaiting the next episode to begin.

"No the other car one. We were laughing at the blue one remember?"

A bundle of wrinkles appeared on Jeremy's forehead as he tried to think of which series his leader could be referring to. The answer hit him suddenly, lighting up his face with the pure force of an idea. "Oh! You mean RPM!" Then he giggled, picturing the ranger Peter was referring to. "Yeah his helmet is pretty funny."

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Felix apparently had forgotten about the hilarious and clunky suits the Rangers of that series wore.

"Yes, Felix, it really was. The man had big wheels on his head, and that helmet was square shaped. A square shaped clunky wheeled head. Colored blue. Just think about that for a few minutes and tell me it's not the stupidest thing you've ever seen."

"I don't know that villain with the toilet head was pretty stupid."

Peter thought about it and gave a little shrug. "Oh that's true."

"Look Felix! It's your favorite one!" Ethan squirmed in his spot in front of the pillows between him and Felix.

The taller boy glanced at the screen as the decked out SUV swerved onto the screen, red and blue lights flashing. The power chords in this song were quite dramatic. Peter rolled his eyes. "_Seriously? _The one with all the cops is the one you like the best?"

Felix shrugged, leaning back against the foot of the couch. "It's got a catchy theme song."

"To be fair they have a dog as their commander." Ethan offered. Nodding his head like this information should qualify the show for a series of awards.

"And a robot dog! Plus cool vehicles like those police cars and the motorcycles." Jeremy added.

"And everyone has powers. Plus they're all numbered. That's a nice touch." Peter gave Felix an incredulous look. Under normal circumstances he might have been annoyed that his lost boys were trying to convince him that a show about space police was any good, but from the way the screen caught Felix's eye…

"You're earnestly enjoying this show aren't you?" It wasn't as accusatory as Peter might have thought it should have sounded, but it had the same effect on the other boy regardless. He reddened suddenly, shifting to make use of one of the many pillows around him. Presumably to hide his face. Peter snickered, reaching over to pat the taller boy's back. "Don't be embarrassed, Felix. You are supposed to be a Lost _Boy _after all."

As with most things with Peter, that was easier said than done. Still, Felix managed peering up to look at his leader as he started speaking again.

"I have to admit I'm kind a fan of those uniforms myself."

"Which ones?" One of the twins, Peter wasn't paying enough attention to discern between the similar voices, asked.

"You know the police ones, before they get all mighty morphy." The grin on Peter's face was anything but innocent. "I think that green one is really…something."

"Peter…" Felix warned, instinctively moving to turn up the television as the next sentence started forming in the other boy's mouth.

"I would seriously consider having oral sex with that man." Blissfully, at the same moment Peter was leering and whispering obscenities, a series of explosions went off behind the line of Power Rangers posing dramatically. But Felix had watched the way Peter's mouth moved, and heard the words regardless of how quietly they had been spoken.

.

And that for all intents and purposes was why Felix was currently wearing a _Power_ _Rangers_ police uniform and fucking Peter into a wall.

"If I had known I could get you to be so aggressive," Peter gasped when Felix's hips snapped up, hitting just the right spot hard enough to leave him breathless. He was pinned to the wall by the larger boy's body, legs hooked tightly around Felix's waist as the boy's hips continued gyrating against him, "…with a mere change in wardrobe as a result of watching a children's television show—_ngh._" Felix's nails were biting into the skin of his naked hips and the balance of pleasure and pain had him teetering on the edge of insanity. "I…w-would have brought us here a lot sooner, Felix."

Put a uniform on the boy and he turned into a fucking machine; his movements constant and rhythmic; aim precise and perfect. He knew just how to move to leave Peter a moaning mess.

Peter was barely able to keep up a controlled composure at the feel of Felix slamming into him so roughly. He was moving with reckless abandon. Like he wasn't concerned, like he didn't care how hard he hit, and Peter loved it.

He shifted his own hips as Felix thrust forward again, creating the most slick sense of friction for them both as they collided again. The two were left panting into each other's mouths as a result. Peter was close, pushed to the edge by the thought and act of Felix's carnal desires running his actions. Wanting to challenge the boy further, Peter pulled himself up to whisper into his favorite boy's ear, "_Harder._ Fuck me like you mean it, Felix."

Peter loved the way Felix's name felt on his tongue. It left an addictive, pleasant taste in his mouth, and the way his teeth caressed his tongue on the last consonant was practically criminal. And from the way Felix kicked up the fucking to the next gear, Peter would have to guess that he enjoyed hearing his name as much as Peter enjoyed saying it.

His encouragement was not taken lightly. The moment the command was given, Felix complied. Peter's nails dug into the green colored shoulder of the uniform, clinging desperately to the body that moved within him. The taller boy was fully clothed, the fabric of the pants creating another kind of friction as it rubbed against the swell of Peter's ass and somehow, the observation made the situation all the more arousing. Felix was answering him, growling "as you wish" and leaving Peter's mind reeling with how sincerely animal the reply sounded.

Felix had a firm grip on his legs, hooking his hands underneath them to keep Peter up, and picked up the pace. He was moving so quickly, so roughly that he had Peter bouncing with each thrust, impaling him over and over again as his body lowered after each withdrawal. He fucked him like there was no tomorrow, like the world might end in the next instant, like this might be the last time they ever had sex. He fucked him so hard that the pain began to outweigh the pleasure, but Peter didn't mind, because to him, pain _was_ pleasure. He couldn't imagine indulging in anything pleasurable without the pain to accompany it. Because you couldn't truly appreciate the delight of pleasure that lifted you up to soaring heights without the ache of pain to plummet you back to the ground. The threat of either is what made things exciting.

Peter was left moaning and clawing at the stiff material of the uniform as if he were trying to dig his nails in deep enough to scrape at the bone. Because Felix was his. Every last inch of that wiry hair and that immensely tall frame, down to the sweat gathering in the dips of his shoulders. It all belonged to Peter Pan.

He could sense when Felix was getting close from the way his rhythm began to falter, picking up speeds at random intervals and moving with such a frenzied force that he was moving Peter with him. He opened his mouth to give Felix another command, something that would help him along, but the moment his lips parted Felix was dropping his legs.

"What the…?"

The other boy had him turned around and shoved up against the wall so tightly that Peter was smearing precome along the wall. His wrists were encircled by Felix's large hands, being pulled and twisted behind him at an uncomfortable degree. It all made sense when he felt the cold press of steel and the metallic click of handcuffs as they were tightened on his wrists. Peter shivered, delighted that his lost boy had become so creative.

Felix was at his ear, breath hot and grip painfully tight as he pulled Peter's arms behind him with one hand, enough to get the boy off the wall. "By the order of the SPD police department…"

Peter opened his mouth to utter a clever retort to cut the boy off, but leather-gloved hand wrapping around him had the cleverly prepared words coming out in a warbled groan. Quick and rough, jacking him off at damn near the speed of light, Felix's hand flew over his dick so quickly that for once Peter was left speechless. The friction would have been unbearable to anyone else. Then, because Felix was bent on fucking him to death, Peter felt the hot press of his lost boy behind him, shifting in just in time with the movements of his hand.

When it seemed like the situation couldn't get any more perversely diluted, Felix concluded his earlier statement. Speaking with an odd cadence, one that matched the rate of his hips, Felix said, "I'm placing you under arrest."

And Peter with all the might of Neverland pitched forward and came all over the blandly painted wall of Felix's bedroom.

.

"God…I can't wait to see what you do in an actual Power Ranges uniform." Peter murmured with his head tilted back onto Felix's shoulder. The handcuffs were off and the two were now leaning against the headboard of Felix's bed, coming down from the afterglow.

"…do those things even have a fly on them?"

"We'll make do…Don't you worry, Felix." Peter chuckled, reaching to pat Felix's cheek affectionately. "But tell me something," he turned his head, mouth pressing to the space his fingers had just pat. "What other shows do you like? Do any others have uniforms?"

.

The next day as the weekend long marathon continued, when the rest of the boys decided to join in on the _Power Rangers _watching fun, Peter made a point to sit next to Felix.

The twins had taken stations lying on the floor in front of the television, while Felix and Peter took a higher perch up on the couch. Rufio was on the other side of Peter, taking up the rest of the space on the couch. Tootles sat on the ground by Rufio's feet, Curly sat in the space between Rufio and Peter's legs, and Nibbs took the armchair to the left of the couch—which he had fought for and earned fair and square.

By some ironic twist of fate,_ Power Rangers: SPD Emergency _(Felix's favorite of the many _Power Rangers _series) was the primary focus of the Sunday broadcast. The ionic SUV served onto the screen and Peter grinned, turning his mischievous gaze on Felix for a moment. The boy immediately blush and kept his eyes exclusively trained on the tv screen as the sequence of showing off each Ranger and their color began.

"Hey Rufio, which color is your favorite?" Thankfully, Peter turned his attention to the boy he spoke to, leaving Felix the chance to attempt to cool down.

"The red one obviously. He's the leader." Rufio looked a little surprised Peter would even ask, but he didn't seem bothered. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh I favor the green one. "It was unfair how many layers of inappropriate that statement was, but Rufio seemed oblivious as did the rest of the boys.

"Well yeah, that makes sense. Green is your favorite color isn't it?" Now more everyone but the twins was listening in on this conversation, which must have been the desired result because Peter was chuckling a bit too heartily.

"Yes it is. But beyond that I just really like that guy. There's just something about him…He has those gloves and he's always acting a little weird, I always want to laugh at him. Plus, I'm just a really big fan of the way he uses those handcuffs."

Felix needless to say was bright red by this point, and shifting awkwardly in his seat. Rufio noticed the oddness immediately. "What's going on with the Yeti?" He leaned forward to stare around Peter at Felix.

Felix tried to glower to discourage staring, but his face was so red that soon every boy was turning to look at him. Peter gave his knee a few loving pats. "Don't mind Felix. He's just embarrassed because this is his favorite show."

"Ohhhh." All of the boys said in unison, falling into a chorus of laughter, finally understanding. Except, they completely didn't understand. But to be honest, Felix would prefer the boys not know about the apparent fetish he shared with Peter over the uniforms of the _SPD Power Rangers. _


End file.
